Hardness
'''Hardness '''is a NightWing - IceWing hybrid, an IceWing outcast and partner of Fenland, her mother was Frozen and her father was Stormflight, they're both dead. She lives in Bay of a Thousand Scales with Dark Scales as their member. Character Hardness was very cheerful and sweet as a dragonet, but it brutally changed when her parents stopped and she had to escape from Ice Kingdom. She didn't understand much, so she was just sad that her parents aren't with her in Kingdom of Sand. When Fenland pointed her that her parents are dead a couple of years later, she decided to avenge them. While SandWing queen was searching for hybrids, burning for revenge Hardness and Fenland had to escape to Bay of a Thousand Scales, where they've met Dark Scales, who trained Hardness into a deadly machine. But when Dark Scales were attacked and she had to kill a dragon, she discovered she isn't capable of killing. She hated IceWing queen still, but she didn't want to take her revenge anymore. When her first dragonets hatched, she discovered love and thoughtfulness in her heart. Appearance Hardness's scales are light purple, and have shape of typical IceWing scales. She has also more sharp IceWing claws and spikey "crown" around her head. Her figure is typical for NightWings, except for that she hasn't got "beak", typical for NightWings. History She was living in IceWing palace, but only dragons who knew about her was her mother, who was a princess, and her closest friends. After two years, IceWing queen found out that in her palace, there her daughter has a dragonet - a hybrid dragonet! She told Frozen to kill Hardness, and when princess refused, she killed her and tried to kill the dragonet. But suddenly, a big NightWing appeared, telling Hardness to go away, and attacked queen. He died, but Hardness had enough time to escape. She hided in Scorpion Den, where she met another hybrid: a male MudWing - SandWing Fenland. They became friends and escapes together when SandWing queen tried to capture all hybrids in her Kingdom. They went to Bay of Thousand Scales. Hardness was eight then, and she brushed up on her childhood, and that her parents were both killed by the IceWing queen. She and Fenland met Dark Scales, who offered them home. Hardness ased them for fighting training, and they did it. She became a death machine, burning for revenge. The training lasted a couple of years, so Hardness was full grown and ready to go to Ice Kingdom. But Dark Scales were attacked, and Hardness fought with them. She had to kill the dragon, and she did it, but blood on her talons and ice in her heart when she did it shocked her and she promised herself to not kill dragons anymore. But her revenge was fulfilled - her mothers favourite sister killed IceWing queen and took over the throne. Hardness and Fenland felt in love with each other during all these years, so they officialy became mates and got first eggs. After five years, they decided to have next brood. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids